


Something Blue

by kankokujinpoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, one last wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankokujinpoi/pseuds/kankokujinpoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last installment.<br/>In which Akaashi is on his way to the courthouse. Or so he thinks...</p><p>Or;</p><p>One last wedding for Akaashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

“I'm nervous.”

“Understandable.”

“No. Not, 'understandable'. It's not like we're having an actual wedding.”

Akaashi is wringing his hands, causing his knuckles to turn white. Of course he's nervous, but still. It's not understandable. Why would it be? He thought going to the courthouse would take the edge off of his nerves, but they're just as bad as they would be if he were heading to an actual wedding venue. 

When Bokuto first asked, Akaashi thought he had been joking. The two just started really hanging out again and well, they were trying to take things slow. Trying being the key word. They don't see each other every day and Akaashi still stays in his studio apartment close to work, most nights.

“Akaashi, ceremony or not, you're getting married today.” Kuroo glances at the boy sitting in his passenger seat. Both in their best suits they owned. No need to rent tuxedos. It's just a courthouse. 

Akaashi scoffs at Kuroo's comment, “it's not like it's anything special, really.” 

“You don't think so?”

“Well...” Akaashi fights a smile from forming on his lips, “it's a little special.”

“Special enough to dress this nice, right?” Kuroo laughs and nudges Akaashi. 

Akaashi was sure Bokuto had been joking when he heard the three words he used to dream of hearing fall out of his ex boyfriend's mouth. They had a set plan that every Thursday night would be a kind of date night for them. Bokuto would take the subway to Akaashi's work and they would find a new place to eat in the business district. Or Akaashi would meet Bokuto after practice at their (well, Bokuto's) apartment and they'd find something around there. If they found more time during the week, then they would get take out, or a cup of coffee. Something quick.

Weekends were usually filled with the company of their friends. Mostly Kuroo and Tsukishima, sometimes a group outing for special events. Honestly, Thursdays are what Akaashi thinks revived their relationship. It was something new for both of them. The first Thursday night dinner had been the week after Akashi met Bokuto at the bar after Lev's birthday dinner. 

Akaashi lied. He didn't have to work late, he didn't even go into the office on Saturdays. Just another event that Akaashi felt he received a pity invitation to. He was minding his own business, had just had a pizza delivered and opened a bottle of wine when he received a message from Tsukishima. 

Bokuto was asking about him.

The rest of the night Akaashi's phone vibrated with alerts about how Bokuto looked so sad. How he barely touched his meal. How he clearly missed Akaashi. Blah blah blah. 

Really, what did Tsukishima want Akaashi to do about it?

Turns out, Tsukishima wanted Akaashi to meet them at the bar in a few minutes. He promised an informal setting, less people, but most definitely a sad Bokuto. 

At first, Akaashi immediately declined. He's already been down that road before. He thought that after Daichi and Sugawara's wedding things would have been a little different, but no change. For weeks Akaashi waited for a phone call, an e-mail, hell, even a telegram. Nothing.

So when he did receive the invitation to Lev's birthday dinner, Akaashi was just coming to terms that Bokuto was only being cordial with him at the wedding. Being nice just to be nice, save face, you know? When he said he wanted Akaashi to come around more, he didn't really mean he actually wanted Akaashi to come around more. Like when you see one of your second cousins and tell them you want them to come to your birthday party. 

“You're okay with this, right Keiji?” Kuroo breaks him from his thoughts. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Akaashi mutters.

“You think so?” 

“I'm just a little worried.”

“About?”

“When everyone finds out, well. It's just a little sudden, just out of the blue.”

“In typical Bokuto fashion.” Kuroo smiles.

Akaashi was supposed to meet Bokuto at the apartment after practice that Thursday. Instead, when he left his office, locking the door behind him, Bokuto was waiting for him in the lobby. 

~  
(Last Thursday)

“Bokuto.”

Bokuto stands, closing the magazine he had open on his lap, “Akaashi! How was work?”

“Good,” Akaashi starts to loosen his tie, noting that Bokuto is wearing a tie himself. Odd. 

“Good, good. That's good.” Bokuto rocks on his heels.

“Uhm,” Akaashi begins, “what are you doing here?”

He sees Bokuto literally deflate, slouching along with releasing a puff of air. “Not that I don't mind! Just... we were supposed to meet at the apartment?”

“Ah, well I heard of this place next to your work I want to try. Don't...” Bokuto is pointing to Akaashi's tie, “it's kind of a nicer place...”

Akaashi reluctantly tightens his tie again, “what about your practice?”

Bokuto shrugs, “I can miss one every once in a while, can't I?” 

There's something up, Akaashi knows there's something up, but the smile Bokuto offers him convinces him to go without too many questions.

“Where are we going?”

Bokuto perks up and walks over to take Akaashi's bag from him, straightening his tie in the process, “you'll see. Let's go. Reservations are at 5:30.”

The restaurant is fancy, just like Bokuto told him. There's a wine chiller at every table. Tables only for two. Waiters hold menus while customers order from them. The restaurant is packed. How did Bokuto even get reservations? 

How can Bokuto afford this?

The table is in the furthest room from the entrance. There are less tables in this room, the lights are dim. 

“This is...”

“Nice! Right?” 

Bokuto pushes in Akaashi's chair, “really nice...”

Bokuto quickly runs to the other side of the table, almost tipping the chair over in the process. He still has that smile on his face from earlier. The one that melts any concern Akaashi has away. Bokuto almost catching his shirt sleeve on fire from the candle on the table brings the concern back. Quickly.

They sit and the waiters start to pour out from nowhere. There's one with two wine glasses. One with the bottle of wine. And two of them, holding the menus like Akaashi saw earlier. It's overwhelming for Akaashi. The menu print is so small and the lights are so low, Akaashi has no idea what he's looking at. He doesn't want to lean in for fear of offending the waiter. He's just going to have to order what Bokuto orders.

“Can I order for you?”

Bokuto is so eager, looking at Akaashi with hopeful eyes.

Akaashi leans back, thankful that he doesn't have to act like he can read the small print. The waiter closes the menu and Akaashi smiles at Bokuto, “I'd like that.”

-

“Let's get married.”

There wasn't any build up to the statement. No reflection on their past. Or their current situation. Bokuto just came out with it. In between the main course and the dessert. 

“What?”

“Let's get married.” Bokuto is leaning back in his chair, elbow resting on the back of it as if he just struck up a normal conversation.

Akaashi waited for the 'got ya!' but it never came. Bokuto's eyes are sparkling, even with the low lighting. The waiters come out with dessert, but Bokuto's eyes never leave Akaashi. 

“You're serious.”

“Serious.”

If Bokuto is deterred by the long silence Akaashi takes then he doesn't show it. The smaller boy takes his time, eats his dessert, enjoys his last glass of wine. Bokuto doesn't touch his plate. 

With every bite Akaashi thinks, 'is this what I really want? Still? Is this the way it should be?'

By the time he finishes both his and Bokuto's dessert he has his answer.

“Okay.”

~ 

(Back in the car)

Why Akaashi agreed to any of this is beyond him. Why did Bokuto ask to go to the courthouse instead of having a real wedding? Bokuto reasoned for financial reasons, which makes sense. But if Akaashi had known this was Bokuto's plan he would have probably declined. Probably. 

Although there's a part of him that is thankful for the idea. It takes away the pressure and stress he usually feels at weddings, takes the pressure off of making any pointless wedding decisions like what flowers to use, or their wedding colors. There's also less people, less judging looks he'll have to act like he doesn't notice. Not to mention Bokuto's point: they're already paying for two apartment leases until Akaashi's is up in a few months, so financially, Bokuto is making a (surprisingly) smart point.

And if Akaashi waits too long, he's afraid one of the two might back out. 

“You want to marry Bokuto, right?” Kuroo asks, only slightly concerned.

“Of course I do,” is Akaashi's reflex answer.

“Hmm...” Kuroo gives a thoughtful hum. 

“I'm just a little concerned about the delivery.”

“Hmmm...” Another hum. One that alerts Akaashi that Kuroo knows something. 

“What.”

“What what?”

“Cut the shit, Kuroo. What do you know.” Akaashi is worried again that this is all some sort of sick joke. Kuroo is taking him back to Bokuto's apartment just for Bokuto to be there, smiling, finally ready to say 'Got ya!'.

Kuroo parks the car and Akaashi turns in his seat, trying to take in his surroundings. 

He's at a wedding venue. The same wedding venue Kuroo and Tsukishima got married in just a little over a year ago. There's tons of cars and people, people Akaashi recognizes, walking in. 

He sees on the sign in front the list of weddings happening that day. The second one from the top especially catches his eye.

BOKUTO/AKAASHI WEDDING- 2:30P LEFT WING

Akaashi is staring at the sign, wondering if he needs glasses. Are his eyes playing tricks on him? 

Kuroo clears his throat, trying to bring Akaashi's attention back to the car. Kuroo is holding a single Anemone flower, dyed a navy blue. He places it in Akaashi's breast pocket. He produces a golden yellow one and places it in his own pocket.

“I know you're getting married today.” 

~

“You go in the front, Tsukishima is waiting for you. Bokuto is in the back. I'll see you soon!” Kuroo is practically walking Akaashi to the front door. They pass a few relatives, all stopping to congratulate the dark haired boy. Thankfully Kuroo accepts their congratulations and urges the two through.

Tsukishima is waiting at the door for the handoff. Kuroo gives Akaashi one last push and winks at Tsukishima. 

“I think he's frozen.”

Tsukishima catches him with a small grunt. “Come on, the ceremony is about to start and you have to get into your tux.”

Yamaguchi is in the dressing room holding the tux. He's smiling and his mouth is running a mile a minute, but Akaashi isn't hearing any of it. Tsukishima is talking pretty quickly, too, but he can't catch his words either. His sitting now, the two younger boys are walking all around, fussing about this and that, Akaashi doesn't know really. 

Then a wedding program is shoved in his hands:

THE CELEBRATION OF THE MARRIAGE OF  
BOKUTO KOUTAROU   
&  
AKAASHI KEIJI  
ON THIS 20TH DAY OF SEPTEMBER, YEAR 2016  
RECEPTION TO FOLLOW

The program is lettered in the same navy color to match the Anemone in his pocket. The edges of the program are embroidered in gold. 

He runs his fingers over the two names on the program. 

“Akaashi-san.” He finally responds to his name. He looks up to see both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi standing above him.

“You're not going to make us change you, too. Are you?” Yamaguchi is smiling at Tsukishima's statement. 

“What's.... What's going on?” He stands, unbuttoning his suit jacket, the two boys helping him along. 

They work in silence. Akaashi draws the line when Yamaguchi reaches for his pants to help once again. Akaashi can get dressed by himself, thank you very much. 

Tsukishim is fixing the flower in Akaashi's new outfit, a matching one in his own tux.

“You're getting married.” Tsukishima says.

“To Bokuto Koutarou.” And this time, it's Akaashi rolling his eyes, but smiling just the same.

~

The wedding is exactly what Akaashi didn't know he wanted. The decorations simple, low key, but still have beauty. There are stock flowers mixed in with Anemone's and Akaashi thinks it's a nice touch to add the two together. Akaashi even hears a few songs from his Mp3 player playing in the background. It's as if Akaashi planned the wedding himself. 

The crowd isn't huge from what Akaashi can see. Nowhere near as big as Sugawara and Daichi's or even Kuroo and Tsukishima's. He sees his family members, some he hasn't seen in years. All of the friends he's just recently reconnected with, all looking excited. Bokuto's relatives, of course, are more than excited to be sitting in the venue. 

Akaashi catches his only groomsmen by the arm. The crowd is silent and all he can hear is the beating of his heart.

“Tsukishima,” Akaashi's throat is so dry. This is really happening, “t-thank you. For all of this. All of you.”

Yamaguchi is queuing Tsukishima to start walking, Kuroo waiting for his husband to walk down the aisle together.

Tsukishima hands Akaashi a small card with the word VOWS scribbled at the top in Bokuto's handwriting. 

“We didn't do anything. This was all Bokuto.”

~

Akaashi watches as Kuroo and Tsukishima walk down the aisle, Yamaguchi pulling his arm to position him for his turn. When the song that only Bokuto knows Akaashi loves comes on the reality hits him. In a few minutes, he'll be walking down the aisle, everyone staring at him. They all know their history. They haven't been together in over a year, but all of the sudden they're getting married? 

How does that make sense? How does any of this make sense? It takes couples months, sometimes years to plan a wedding. How did Bokuto pull this together? All on his own?

This is a joke right?

The song stops and another one comes on that Akaashi is embarrassed to hear. Another personal (and private) favorite of his. The crowd stands and looks at Akaashi, all with smiles. 

Yamaguchi signals Akaashi to move, but his legs are again, frozen. It's all still processing, looking out at the crowd. He catches Sugawara's warm smile and Yaku signaling Akaashi to move, too. But he can't. He just can't. He's so nervous, so surprised, so flattered, that he really can't perform a simple step. Literally. 

But then Bokuto comes into view. He's standing next to the officiant, eyes still on Akaashi like they've always been. His smile deepens and he gives Akaashi a small shrug, like 'oops, I took the liberty of planning our whole wedding without you knowing because I know you'd over think and stress about anything and everything'. 

Bokuto's eyes have never steered Akaashi wrong before, so he makes his way down the aisle. Reminding himself that this is real. Not a joke. 

He's getting married today.

To Bokuto Koutarou.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say thank you to everyone reading! And thanks to all who read the previous three stories (or any of my stories). Some might not think this as a happy ending, but I think it would be sweet to have someone know you well enough to plan your perfect wedding.   
> I feel like a real life Kenma, so I'm horrible at talking with people. Especially online. But I appreciate all of the comments and Kudos! I've only started writing for Haikyuu less than a month ago!? This fandom is by far the nicest I've written for. So thank you for that.


End file.
